1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a mounted splined fitting system that permits mounting of a variety of accessories to a supporting framework or structure of a marine vessel. More specifically, to an accessory ready assembly that is mounted to a structure of a marine vessel for holding fishing rods or other accessories.
2. Description of the Related Art
Marine vessels typically have multiple accessories such as fishing rod holders, antennas, cup holders, spotlights, speakers, wakeboard racks, cutting boards & barbeques pre-installed to the vessel during construction or are later attached by the user for the purpose of improving the vessel as desired by the owner.
These accessories are typically either welded permanently in place or attached by a clamping and bolting method to a supporting framework or the side paneling bodywork of the vessel so as to position the accessories in an ideal or suitable position as required by the particular accessory.
A fishing rod holder is typically positioned on a tubular section of the vessels framework for the purpose of supporting a removable fishing rod while fishing. The original mounted position on the tubular section of the rod holder typically dictates the positioning angle of the fishing rod relative to the vessel and surrounding water of the vessel. The position cannot readily be changed without hand tools being used to adjust them or cut off and re-welded elsewhere on the framework.
A rod holder typically serves as a rigid support for the fishing rod so as to be able to store the fishing rod in a safe position when not in use in order to prevent injury to occupants of the vessel. The rod holder also positions the fishing rod and its tip end at a suitable angle relative to the water for enabling fishing line and bait to be deployed from the fishing rod for the intended purpose of catching fish by what in one particular practice is termed “trolling”.
Often times a fishing rod needs to be repositioned relative to the vessel's structure while in use to allow the fishing rod line to be deployed at a different angle relative to the water and boat in order to space the multiple lines of the fishing rods in the water to prevent tangling during fishing.
Other accessories such as speakers, antennas, flag poles and spot lamps all sometimes are also mounted onto a vessel's structure, which sometimes need to be adjusted around at least one axial fixed plane.
Pre-installed rod holders and other multiple accessories are quite often not positioned on the supporting structure according to an end user's particular preference. Often the choice and color of the rod holders or accessories offered by the manufacturer on and included with the vessel or framework structure is not acceptable to the end user. Furthermore, sometimes damage occurs during freight to pre-installed mounted accessories the item has had to be replaced, which quite often is not practical as they are usually welded to a support structure.
Existing welded-on rod holders or accessories prevent any adjustment at all as these rod holders have to be cut off and repositioned and welded back on to suit the mounting position preference of the end user of the vessel. This practice is time consuming and not practical.
Also, welded-on rod holders, accessories and support structures often have a weld bead visible to the naked eye and often times has visible surface weld flaws and joints that are not cosmetically appealing. This is because the welded joint is poorly welded or spray-painted after welding for corrosion protection, which does not always match the structures original color.
Existing rod holders and accessories are usually axially adjustable along and around a supporting tubular framework section of the vessel, which permits a change of angle. However, this requires hand tools to perform the adjusting task by unbolting, repositioning and retightening. This is not a practical and easy task to undertake if the vessel is in use out on the ocean at the time.
Other existing bolt-on rod holders do permit adjustment in two axial planes either by utilizing a serrated tooth mid-section coupling method of connecting two halves of a rod holder to one another. This requires a user's hand to either unscrew a mid-section barrel that unlocks the serrated end teeth to permit change of the rod holder angle for one axial plane. Hand tools are required to change the other axial plane position on the structures tubular mounting surface. The mid-section adjustable type rod holder is difficult to adjust as the hand can slip while unscrewing the mid-section locking component due to the often wet and greasy boating and fishing environment which can cause the rod holder to not be totally secure.
Other various existing bolt-on rod holders and accessories require that hand tools be used for changing both axial plane mounting positions of the rod holder or accessory on the mounting structure of the vessel which is more impractical than the existing bolt-on type holders.
The disadvantages of the rod holders as described above are that the rod holder are permanently affixed to a support structure and do not allow for a practical adjustment of the rod holder. Moreover, any changes to the positioning of the rod-holders is time consuming, labor intensive, and cannot be easily made while fishing.